Counterpoint: Finding Arc
by Chadohime
Summary: In the plainest possible terms, Uchiha Sasuke was never meant to exist and there in lies our problem." Sasuke and Naruto centric, cross with an original world.slight Narusasu,kinda.
1. Losing Kim

Kim tossed the book across the room,landing it by the cheap burgundy armchair. Flopping back on the bed, she glared at the cielling in frustration. they had been at this wild goose chase for at least a week, at least. Peter swore that patience would lead them straight to the mysterious contractor none of them had heard about. Her patience had almost run out completely.

Being contracted by angels in the first place was stressful enough. She didn't mean sweet, motherly, glowing softness that loved humanity. Their employers were a bunch of heartless, cold, bastards who couldn't care less if their contracts died or lived as long as the job was done. She hummed a tune softly while wondering if that last thought was blasphemy and then if she even cared. Not really.

The inns here were the same as the hotels from her world :impersonal,quick,and un welcoming. Like when her mother use to swear they would have a home soon just a little bit longer, after each and every stay.

Not really, again.

Really though, how were they suppose to find this girl if they knew next to nothing about her. Just she was at some point Jaclyn Ramatah, and then she vanished and now there was a specific person sticking out in this world that Kagshe suspected might be her. Might be. Kagshe ,that old dusty bookworm, was an employee of her angel. the others took his word but she didn't . He had lied to her before and nearly gotten her killed with his "quests for knowledge ".

She picked herself off the bed and padded towards the window looking out on the bustling town. She bit her lip, It was wrong to call this a world, it wasn't real, just a dream. She wondered who thought all this up and why. whoever they were sure wernt running from violence. ninjas really?

Their orders were simple;find her, grab her,jump the gate, get home. It was strange though she had never worked with other contractors before. It's not as if you didn't know they existed but the assignments were usually solo. Really all they did boiled down to one thing:exercising ghosts. This rescue/kidnap jig was totally new and un welcoming. come on, if the girl locked herself in a dream world she was clearly running from something ,or someone.

Their ragtag team was disfunction as all hell. Their fearless, self ordained leader from the States Peter had some nerve ordering her to stay put while he gallivanting off, Vava would not shut up if her life depended on it, and she had never meet a more sullen boy than Aaron. He made it seem as if someone had killed his cat. Screw it, she was getting out of this room before she went nuts like the rest of them.

She made it about ten steps down the hall before crashing into someone,hard. They both fell to the floor in a pained heap. She quickly distangled herself and opened her mouth to apologize and promptly shut it. She was looking at the strangest ninja she had seen thus far and that was saying something. A boy of summer was what her mother would have called him. Blond ,cute, charming, scars from scruffs, and a fiery temper and were those wiskers? She had often been told not to trust them. ever.

"Ouch..." his squinty eyes opened to show a pure blue,"Hey you okay?"

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"yah m'fine"her voice thick from her brush with the past, "ya good?"

"umm sure."

they stare at each other for a little bit and then both burst out laughing. This dude was her brand of crazy. After helping her get up he starts babling about how he was a ninja and he totally bumped into her on purpose so he could talk to a cute girl. she giggles and then almost tells him that he is a little young for her . She forgotten they appear about thirteen in this world rather than her usual seventeen, its akward but doable. she catches herself and just smiles. He invites her to the restraunt downstairs and she accepts anything to get her out of that stupid room.

They joke and talk and even though she not culturally aware she can pull it off enough to shake suspicion that she doesn't belong. It not really due to any acting talent on her behalf though ,he has to be the most oblivious person she ever meet in her life. Kim leans back in her chair and discretely examines his jump suit. Perhaps he need a crash course in stealth . She felt sorry for the poor sap that had to explain that the orange wasn't working out for him or his career. But all fashion sense aside he was a ninja and that meant he may know where their little runaway went. she leans forward and gives him her best smile.

"Umm Naruto-kun, i was wondering if you could help me?" He immediately looks weary and she starting to rethink how oblivious he really is.

"I can try" He gives her a smile and focuses his full attention on the pending request.

"I'm looking for someone a ninja actually." He titls his head to the left while thinking.

"as long as their not classified it should be fine."He nods "Who is it?"

"Sas-" dammit switch the names Japanese remember? "Uchiha Sasuke"

He turns white so quickly she nearly calls for help.

"are you ok-"he cuts her off "Why do you want him" He is now analyzing her with such determined eyes ,so focused: not laughing.

"My boss wants to talk with sasuke thats all." Well mostly true, sorta and besides she has a funny feeling telling Naruto about angels won't go over that well.

"Your from Sound arn't you? That means he must of escaped,that jerk." 'he'? well this could get messy. Now that she thinks of it though she remembers Resred mentioning that souls weren't gender specific and it made possession cases a bitch to crack. ya don't say.

"Dude, I'm from Ontario and I just need to see this Sasuke person." His happy bubble deflates upon hearing this .

"Why?

"I told you my boss need to settle a few things with em."

Naruto gives her a calculating look and shakes his head.

"well join the club." he mumbles" were looking for him as well"

Resist, resist don' pry dami- "why?"

He looks up at her cool blue eyes burning with anger

"He betrayed the Hidden Leaf, We are hunting the traitor down and dragging his sorry ass home where he belongs."

Well fuck.


	2. An unfortuate change of plans

A/N Okay because this wasn't in the first chapter and i haven't edited it yet kim is not a main character, her and her team will be important in this arc and then there gonna disappear for a while.

Hinata just knew she should have walked away and pretended she didn't know Naruto-kun. She just really should have. The second he burst into the inn room dragging a pissed looking girl she had a feeling the mission was going to take an unexpected turn. But hey that's Naruto-kun. She gave his tight grip on the girl's arm a despairing look and shook her head.

"Na-naruto-k-kun, what a-are you d-doing?" Naruto blinked at her as if it was an unexpected question. She utilized the pause to check both of them. The girl was fine ,ignoring her killing intent. Naruto-kun looked serious , but he appeared to have no injuries so she relaxed a bit.

"She know something about Sasuke!"Naruto threw a pleading glance at Hinata then at the door. she sighed softly and then walked to the door. She managed to get it halfway shut before Shikamaru pushed it open and walked into their room. he threw Naruto's odd predicament a glance, sighed 'troublesome' and dropped onto the bed. Lee followed shutting the door with a confused face.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Naruto was prepared this time and opened his mouth to reply but the girl in his grip beat him to the punch.

"He's kidnapping me that's what!" she glared at Naruto,"Let me go you jerk."

Shikamaru glanced at her again and muttered something about annoying girls. Lee looked somewhat lost. Hinata decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"W-what do-does she know?" The girl piped up immediately "Nothing!, hence why I asked you numskull."

"She sorta looking for Sasuke too",Naruto scratched his head "I guess that means she not a sound ninja." he released her hand, which she snatched out as if burned.

"No shit, Sherlock" she sneered. Hinata tilted her head 'Sherlock' .she discreetly looked around the room to see if anyone understood the . The girl quickly covered her 'oh crap' look with another glare.

"W-why are y-you look-king for Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stuttered quietly while glancing at the girl. She didn't look like a shinobi but then again you could never really tell could you? The whole point of the profession was stealth. Then again this girl didn't seem to blend in either she was loud and fished for information so obviously Naruto-kun picked up on it. Not the actions of a person wishing to be passed over.

"i already told you I work for someone who wants to talk to him alright!" the girl roughly shoves her hair out of her face and continues"I'm not told why or anything I'm just an errand girl!"

Lee replies in an even tone "Well can you take us to your boss?"

the girl gazes at him in disbelief and then shakes her head. "I could but you don't want to meet them."

The girl seems amused at that and starts to calm down a little . Hinata decides to pull a chair over for her to sit down , The strange girl plops herself gratefully in the chair and gives Hinata a wan smile. "Thanks chica."

Another unfamiliar word Hinata feels like she is in the middle of a cryptology test and failing. The other girl's gaze seems transfixed on Lee as if this was the first time seeing him since entering the room, but she really can't blame her Lee sort of grabbed your attention that way.

"Umm whats your-r name?" Hinata inquires which is enough to break her gaze on Lee.

The strange girl opens her mouth the abruptly shuts it.

"What the hell" a quick shrug implying defeat and she looks hinata straight in the eye.

"My name is Kimberly Locke"Hinata know something strange is going on now, the girl,Locke?, voice went sort of funny at the name. More thick and her voice had influx ion as if singing a song, it was odd and not a name she had ever heard before. Hinata looked to Shikamaru now he was up and scrutinizing Locke with en rapt intensity.

"You can call me Kim if thats too hard." The girl is gauging their actions carefully through lidded eyes.

Hmm maybe she is a spy,

now the real question is from where?

* * *

In the end after much confusion Kim decided to to be 'captured' since they were going for the same person. Shikamaru had tried pointing out that she could just inform her boss that it was too dangerous,but she replied that her boss 'just didn't take no for an answer'.

They gathered their gear and started taking the main route out of the town. they needed to hit one more town before they went off path and tried to accurately locate the village hidden in the sound. Hinata bit her lip in worry. its not as if she didn';t think they could find it. of that she had no doubt. it was the getting out she was concerned about.

Hinata turned to her right to see Kim and Naruto chatting amiable. They really got along really well when Naruto wasn't trying to kidnap her. Kim was a bit of a scruffy girl with a rough personality to match . Kim broke off to smirk at Hinata .

"so whats up with your eyes? Are you like blind or what?" the girl asks without much regard.

"No,its a family trait."Hinata voice barley reached a whisper but she managed not to stutter.

the girl shrugged "awesome"

They continued in silence down the forest path and would have continued without interruption if Naruto hadn't suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"N-naruto kun?" Hinata gave a breathy stutter but it failed to raise naruto out of his spaced out stupor . he looked ridiculous with his head cocked to the side as if he was listening to somthing next to him. He slowly blinked and then caught Shikamaru's gaze

"something's not right."

Naruto still had that strangely serious expression on his face making him look a little older than normal. He was gazing around them scanning the brush for something he knew was there.

Shikamaru had an exasperated look on his face but nodded the go ahead to Hinata anyway as if just to appease the stubborn boy. She clasped her hands to form the seal and activate the Byakugan the chakra flooded her veins and everything went sharp. The pulse of power and the sudden contrast had always made her feel light but in a good way like a perfectly landed jump. She meticulously studied the surround area, but failed to locate any potential enemies. In fact She failed to locate anything :no birds no wildlife everything was still and dead. she did one last sweep and still could not locate a single living thing besides the trees.

"strange n-othing is..." She broke off immediately there was something or to describe it better is was something that wasn't there a person she had failed to notice was moving faster towards them but it couldn't be a person their was no chakra if they hadn't been in motion she would not be able to see the rift they caused in her vision.

Hinata waste no time in flicking out a kunai which has the rest of the team on guard.

"hey yall whats up?" they all ignore Kimberly and give their attention to Shikamaru.

"which direction?"

"4 o clock"

"how much time?"

"20 second"

"alright get ready"

They immediately jumped into formation and stood in front of Kim.

"Hey tell me what's going on.."Kim was starting to get impatient.

"ten seconds" Naruto was already leaning forward ready to pounce.

Hinata had been expecting a person , so when a monster of substantial size broke out of the trees and pushed Lee out of the was, she was frozen in shock.

Thankful Naruto wasn't .

"rasengan!" Naruto managed to take the creatures left arm off but it didn't seemed deterred.

It thwacked Nauto into another tree and advanced on to Shikamaru and Hnata.

just as Shkamaru started to prepare for a possession happened.

It was a sudden all the air seemed to be sucked out of the her lungs with a pop and a malevolent force crushed on her being she couldn't feel her chakra or her own body. But the force held her standing as well and a jerky glance to the side revealed a similarly displace Shikamaru .The Creature in front of them paused in its onslaught to give them a grotesque grin a perversion of a triumphant cat who had finally caught the mouse.

They couldn't move.

just a as suddenly as the pressure had appeared it released and she dropped to the ground as a sharp swipe sound rang above her head and she looked up just in time to see the monster sliced in two.

She swung around hoping to see Naruto or lee and instead was looking into Kim's amused green eye's

"Don't ya hate it when they go and do that?" then she threw back her head and laughed casually supporting a silver scythe on her shoulders while the monster began to evaporate as if it was of a substance of no more than water.


End file.
